


Crisis

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Monty putting up wiJh Jasper Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is dealing with a desperate plight, and Monty....well; Monty just wants that last few minutes of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

"I can’t find them!"

The wailed that greeted Monty, dragging him out of sleep during those last few minutes he always tried to steal right before having to bolt off nearly late to class, sounded like someone had plugged a cat into a light socket and taught it a vague version of English.

It was, basically, the most horrible sound he had ever woken up to.

Rolling his shoulders, jolting up to scrub at his sleepy-sticky eyes and thinking the world must have been coming to an end; Monty groaned and peered around the room with a squinted gaze. His entire body had woken up tense and uncertain, all stiff muscles ready to jump to the rescue.

He was greeted by the sight of Jasper standing in the middle of the room mostly dressed other than his shoes and, oddly, one foot bare; a look of worry glinting in his wide eyes. He was raking both hands through his wild hair, sticking it up at all angles and glancing around, teeth catching his lower lip now and then.

"What’s wrong?" Monty was still attempting to get his eyes to focus correctly in the flickering light, still trying to push the traces of some thick dream out of his mind; whatever was going on clearly required his full attention.

Jasper shifted and bounced on his heels, eyes trailing the room again as he dropped his hands to his sides and shoulders in a slump. “My goggles, they’re gone.”

For a moment all Monty did was sit there, then finally he flopped back down in the bed and reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He supposed that a small crisis was better than a large one, but it was simply too early in the morning to appreciate Jasper’s flair for the dramatic.

"They’re under the bed," Monty drawled, "you were trying to use them to see in the dark under there last night, remember? They fell off when you got your head stuck."

As he considered it Jasper’s face twisted in a contemplative expression and he finally nodded, a hazy bit of memory laced with narcotic distraction did come to him, slowly. And then he dropped to shove himself under the bed up to his shoulders to hunt for that missing, dear possession. When the mattress buckled upward in the middle from Jasper’s digging and searching Monty offered a tired grunt and curled an arm across his eyes.

"Found them!" Jasper all but sang as he popped back up standing seconds later, stretching the band to prop the goggles atop his head with a grin that would have made Monty smile as well if not for the fact that he was still trying to block out the light with his forearm.

He had all of ten minutes before he needed to get up and begin dressing for the day so Monty intended to wait just a little longer while he could get away with resting. He simply listed to the sound of Jasper shuffling around the room while his mind drifted, slowly sinking back under the edge of sleep’s welcoming veil.

"Hey, Monty?"

Sleep had been so close, close enough for Monty to feel the heaviness sinking into his bones and spreading over his skin; “hmn?”

"Have you seen my sock?"

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the prompt; "Under the bed".


End file.
